


Him

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't seem to fit in, but he smiles wherever he goes<br/>*America point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

He doesn't seem to fit in, but he smiles wherever he goes  
My day gets better when I see and if he knows   
We don't talk a lot but I hope he could see  
That I'm there for him whenever he needs me  
I spent a long time searching   
Waited so long I almost learn to be patient   
Maybe I wasn't ready before   
Maybe I didn't know what I was looking for   
He is like any other that caught my eye in the past  
I feel alive when I see him, my heart beats a little to fast   
We don't talk about it, we're always in a rush  
I think it's more then a crush  
I spent a long time searching   
I waited so long I almost learn how to be patient   
Maybe I wasn't ready before   
Maybe I didn't know what I was looking for   
Maybe it's him  
Maybe I was waiting for him  
Spent so long searching but it's time to begin   
Maybe I should tell him  
Maybe we should begin


End file.
